Promesse oublié
by Shinattori
Summary: Il ne faut jamais oublié les promesses du passé car après c'est après coup que l'on s'aperçoit de leurs utilités.


C'était une claire nuit d'été comme le montrait le ciel étoilé. La voûte céleste lui avait rarement paru si éclairé, c'était bien normal pour une habitante de la cité. L'immensité du ciel la faisait rêver, après tout, n'était ce pas elle qui avait tant rêvé de liberté durant ces dernières années. Cependant le prix pour sortir de l'enfer dans lequel elle était plongée lui paraissait bien lourd à supporter. Elle soupira, essayant de dégager son esprit des souvenirs douloureux qu'évoquait en elle le seul être qui l'avait vraiment aimé. Elle tourna la tête comme pour trouver un réconfort dans ce qui semblait être son bonheur et son malheur. Elle avait la paix qu'elle avait souhaité, ses ennemis étant tous tombé, soit en prison, soit trépassé. Cependant maintenant, elle se sentait encore plus seule que quand elle était menacée par les MIB. A cette époque il y avait au moins une personne pour la réconforté quand son cœur débordait et que sa peine devait s'épancher, un jeune homme avait toujours été là pour la protéger. Même dans la nuit la plus sombre, elle avait toujours eu une étincelle qui luisait, sa chaleur la soulageait et sa douceur la protégeait. C'était sa boussole, c'est grâce à cette étincelle qu'elle avait pu avancé. A mesure que son regard parcourait l'horizon en quête d'un évènement lui permettant d'effacer la nostalgie qui la paralysait. Ses yeux furent attiré par un point semblant être situé en haut d'un arbre. Dans l'enchevêtrement des feuilles et des branches, elle parvenait à distinguer un couple d'oiseau donnant à manger à leur progéniture. Cette image lui donna une idée qu'elle n'avait pas envisagée.

« Que serions nous devenu si tu avais survécu ? Aurions nous fondé une famille comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Aurais tu continué à jouer avec le feu, au risque de te brûler, si cela pouvait te permettre de mener des enquêtes et de punir des meurtriers ? »

Elle sourit à cette pensée, sachant parfaitement la réponse qu'il fallait y apporter.

« Évidemment »se dit elle simplement

Pensé qu'il aurait pu en réchapper paraissait avoir ravivé une brindille d'espoir qu'elle croyait consumer depuis qu'elle s'était imposée elle-même la dure réalité. Et comme elle le lui avait souvent répété, le cours du temps ne peut être modifier, si on tente de le faire, on s'expose à toutes sortes de danger. Un deuxième soupir, presque plaintif, s'échappa des lèvres de la scientifique. Elle aurait tous sacrifier pour dérogé de cette règle stupide qui s'était fait respecter depuis des temps immémoriaux. Elle reprit sa recherche d'un objet qui pourrait enfin la soulagé avec autant de fougue que si elle avait recherché un antidote à une maladie particulièrement virulente comme celle qui s'attaquait à son cœur et la rongeait graduellement à mesure que son regret augmentait. Au bout de quelques minutes d'effort de la part de la scientifique, elle arriva à la conclusion que son cas était désespéré et que le seul remède était de se laisser dépérir afin de rejoindre la personne qui la faisait tant souffrir. Alors qu'elle se relevait pour rentrer dans la maison qu'elle venait à peine de s'acheter, elle eut la vision d'un objet placé sur la commode dans la salle à manger. Elle courut le plus vite qu'elle pu et arriva quelques secondes après devant une photographie la ramenant quelques mois plus tôt. A ce moment, leurs vies étaient encore sans nouveauté, à tel point qu'il commençait à se lasser. Il l'avait emmené se promener pour ne pas resté cloîtrer toute la journée devant son PC. Ils passèrent une magnifique journée et sur le chemin du retour, ils s'étaient arrêté afin de photographier ce qui était pour eux une magnifique fin de journée. A ce moment, il lui avait fait promettre que quoi qu'il arrive, elle ne devrait jamais abandonnée, qu'elle devrait tous faire pour continuer et que même s'il mourrait elle ne devrait pas s'apitoyer. Ces paroles qui lui avaient semblé si stupide avant paraissaient avoir une toute autre signification à cet instant.

« Comment ai-je pu oublié… »Se dit Ai en souriant amèrement

Les rayons du soleil luisant au loin, elle se jura de ne jamais oublier son ami et de toujours avancé. Ce fut le début d'une longue route qui ne devrait s'arrêter que bien des années plus tard.


End file.
